Dragon Heritage
by Pyra Kurai Akaidra
Summary: Takuya isn't what he's seem.People from his past are coming to get him,though some not willingly.Will Takuya able to get out of a arranged marriage between him and a dragon princess? What about Ruby? TakuyaOC Discontinued
1. Default Chapter

**Pyra here, since the rules don't allow author and muses talked with each other before and after a chapter of a serious fic. Er, is that correct? If it isn't, then you can hear more insanity from me and my muses!  
  
...Shut up, Lee! Of course you belong to me! Sorry, my male counterpart protested about being a belonging of a stupid Goggle-Girl-WHAT?! STUPID!?  
  
(Moments later)  
  
Sorry about that, sometimes Lee can be so annoying. Anyway, I have this idea for a while and won't leave me alone. So, why not type it down?  
  
Summary-What if Takuya isn't a human being? What if he's from another world? What if Takuya's a DRAGON PRINCE? Read to find out!  
  
Erm, I think I need to think up a better summary...  
  
Disclaimer: Pyra don't own Digimon. But she does own the Dragon Realm, herself, etc. RUN AWAY!!! PYRA'S A CRAZY YAOI FANGIRL!! ALL ANIME BOYS AND MEN, RUN!!!!!  
  
Goddramon, I need a new Disclaimer! And I'm NOT crazy!  
**  
=============================================================  
  
Prologue  
  
=============================================================  
  
The Dragon Realm, a world where humans thought all the things there are fantasy. All creatures, great and small, lived there in peace. Also, one thing this world have that most humans though was nonsense.  
  
Magic.  
  
There are many different kinds of magic; there are the elements of nature (Fire, Water, Earth and Wind).  
  
There are many kingdoms in the Dragon Realm, but dragons are usually the rulers. Other creatures can live there to work at the castle, like phoenixes as messengers, elves as tutors, and so on.  
  
Many creatures sometimes wonder how their world exist, some say their world made by deities, others say their home was made exactly like the humans' world. But none of those theories were proven to be correct without technologies humans have.  
  
We looked inside the Kingdom of Dragyn, the kingdom known for its fire elemental royal dragon family. We went inside a room to see a...kitchen!? Whoops, sorry, I read the map upside-down.  
  
Anyway, we're now inside one of the royal bedrooms, looking out one of the windows, with his head resting on his right hand, is the prince and heir to the Dragyn throne, Ryuuen.  
  
The draconian prince is currently in his human form; he was five years old in both human and dragon's years. His cinnamon hair have a spiky bangs with the tips of his hair curl up, a hairstyle he inherited from his deceased mother, Yurita Long-Draken.  
  
Watching the stars with his slitted reddish-brown eyes, the young prince thought of what happens this late afternoon.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ryuuen was walking in the corridors, with his bodyguard, Renki, a Grey Storm Dragon, by his side. He met couples of servants and maids in the corridors, every ten minutes.  
  
"Prince Ryuuen, what shall we do next?" Renki asked the young prince. He has grey-blue hair with storm grey eyes. He wears a grey bodysuit with bluish-grey dragon like armour over it.  
  
"Renki, just called me Ryuuen," Ryuuen replied to his bodyguard and one of his closest friends.  
  
Renki just shook his head, looked at Dragyn heir with his grey eyes. "Sorry, Prince Ryuuen, but I can't let your father finds out I called you informally."  
  
Ryuuen frowned, he may be young by humans' standard, but he was smart for his age and one thing he hates the most is being royalty. He never went outside the palace without guards watching him, having boring classes with his elf tutor, Kuruden, and most of all, he isn't allow to play with the kids of the lower class. Ryuuen usually sneak out at night to play with the kids, disguised as a commoner. Renki disapproved of it, but help the young dragon out when he saw the curiosity and the way Ryuuen wanted to go out without guards.  
  
He meets lots of children of different species, but the closest friend he made was a common, scarlet and black European dragon, Pyra, beside Renki. Pyra was an orphan who lives in the streets of the Dragyn town. They both have fun playing pranks, playing games and so on.  
  
Ryuuen walked past a room, until he heard a voice from inside.  
  
"...I'm sure she'll be perfect for young Ryuuen."  
  
Ryuuen turns to the door and see it opens a little. He peaked through the space out of curiosity.  
  
"Ryuuen," Renki started, but Ryuuen put a finger to his mouth, signally him to be quiet.  
  
The young prince turn back to the door. Inside he saw his father, King Ryuuki Draken, talking to another man who, judging by his clothes, is also a king from another kingdom.  
  
"They'll be perfect together." King Ryuuki said to the other king. "My son will grow to love her, Mizuku."  
  
The man, Mizuku, nodded. "This way, our kingdoms will be joined."  
  
(Ranma ½ fans, does this sound familiar?)  
  
Ryuuen continued to spy on his father, wandering what's going.  
  
"Your daughter, Karita, will be the perfect fiancée for my son." King Ryuuki said.  
  
Behind the door, Ryuuen steps back in surprise. Fiancée? There's another thing he hate about being a prince, arranged marriage.  
  
"Your highness?" Renki asked softly, in concern.  
  
Then, Ryuuen runs down the corridor to go up the stairs to his bedroom. He locked the door behind him.  
  
"Prince Ryuuen!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
That's hours ago, and the prince stay in his room and only comes down for dinner before he went back inside his bedroom again.  
  
"That's it!" Ryuuen exclaimed. "I'm outta here!"  
  
He opens his closet, separated some clothes from each other and went to the back of the closet to find a secret compartment. He opens the compartment to find his commoner disguise, an old white T-shirt and brown shorts.  
  
He brings out a backpack he hides with his commoner outfit and stuffed in things he needed. After he put in some clothes, he turns to his desk to look at one thing he received from his mother since he was three.  
  
On his desk are two pendants. Both of them have a Chinese dragon each. Both dragons hold a part of a word. The left dragon holds "FOR", while the other one holds "EVER". When they put together, the dragons form a heart, with the two separated words join to make "FOREVER".  
  
Ryuuen remembers his mother words when she given him the pendants. She says about given one of the pendants to another person he cares very deeply for while wearing the other one. But the brunette never know what the true meaning of the two pendants, since his mother has been assassinated before he was old enough to know.  
  
Ryuuen grabs them and wears the left pendant with the "FOR" word. He knows who to give the other one for, even if he didn't know the true meaning.  
  
Ryuuen quickly dressed in his commoner disguised, then the prince left a note on his desk. He opens his bedroom doors and walked quietly and softly down the stairs and corridor.  
  
The young prince dodged and hides when a guard occasionally walks down the corridor from time to time. He made it to the front door to find a guard leaning against the wall, snoring.  
  
As quiet as he can, he opens the door and tiptoe through before closing it behind him. He walks quietly a bit before breaks into a run to the town in from of the Dragyn Kingdom.  
  
Running through the quiet streets at night towards his destination, he found himself at the edge of town, facing the Keikira Forest. Walking inside the forest, jumping over logs and roots, ducking under branches, Ryuuen finds a clearing with a young female dragon in her human form in front of a portal.  
  
"Pyra!" Ryuuen exclaimed, running towards his friend.  
  
Pyra has slightly messy raven hair with red high-lines just above her shoulder with slitted crimson eyes. Her ragged brown shirt and shorts tells she lives in the streets. Holding around her shoulder is a brown bag she stole with her things in it. The 5 years old dragon turns to Ryuuen when her name is called.  
  
"So," Pyra began. "You decide to leave, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Ryuuen replied, stopping in front of the crimson-eye dragon. "My father have decide have Karita as my fiancée when I'm old enough."  
  
A look of jealousy was seen flash in her eyes but quickly disappear before Ryuuen noticed it. The orphan asked her friend, "Karita? As in Karita Ameryu from the Ameryu Kingdom near the seaside?"  
  
The prince nodded. "Yeah, her." Looking at the portal, he asked. "That's the portal you've been talking about? I thought you were joking about it."  
  
"Yeah, it's real, all right, Ryu." Pyra answered. Shifting her bag, the European dragon said, "Let's go."  
  
Ryuuen about to replied but suddenly, he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He jumped in surprise. "Ah!"  
  
"Shh! Keep your voice down or you'll wake up the whole kingdom." A familiar voice said.  
  
Looking up, the young dragon saw the familiar storm grey eyes. "Renki?"  
  
The Grey Strom Dragon is no longer in his uniform. He's currently wearing brown pants, grey shirt and blue vest with a bag hung from his right shoulder.  
  
"I am coming with you," Renki said softly to the younger dragon. "No argument."  
  
Ryuuen about to protest but the look in Renki's eyes tells him he won't take "no" for an answer.  
  
"So, you're Renki." Pyra began, studying the older dragon. "Ryu tells me a lot about you. I didn't know you're cute."  
  
"'Ryu'?" Renki asked.  
  
"A nickname Pyra gave me." Ryuuen replied, and then asked, "Why did you want to go with us?"  
  
"I want to see the human world," Renki answered. "You could say its wanderlust."  
  
"Well, common! We haven't got all day, er, I mean night!" Pyra exclaimed, "Let's jump in before the portal closes."  
  
Ryuuen studied the bluish portal. "Are you sure its goes to the human world?"  
  
"Don't worry, I've a feeling it do." Pyra said, just before she jumped through the portal, Ryuuen cried out, "Wait!"  
  
The female dragon turns to see her best friend hold out a pendant with a Chinese dragon holding "EVER".  
  
"Wha?" Pyra asked.  
  
The draconian prince put the pendant around Pyra's neck; the one he's wearing is hidden underneath his shirt.  
  
"Just something I want you to have." Ryuuen said. "I give you the other half since you're my closest friend, Pyra."  
  
Clutching the pendant before hidden it underneath her shirt. "Thanks, Ryu."  
  
Renki smiles at the exchange. 'Those two will be happy together once they're old enough. Karita maybe a princess, but she won't make Ryuuen happy like Pyra.' "Let's go, you two, unless you want to stay here and have Ryuuen engages to Karita."  
  
Ryuuen gapped at Renki. "You didn't call me prince!"  
  
The Grey Storm Dragon chuckles, "We're going to live in the Human World, so your father isn't there to hear me called you informally."  
  
"Let's go! I don't want that spoiled brat be Ryuuen's fiancée!" Pyra exclaimed, before she jumps into the portal.  
  
"Wait, Pyra! Wait for ME!!" Ryuuen cried, jumped after his friend.  
  
"Not so fast, you two!" Renki laughed, jumped inside the portal.  
  
=The Human World. Jiyuugaoko, Park=  
  
A portal appears in a deserted area of a park and three people fell out and land on the ground, hard. And I mean HARD!  
  
"OOPH!"  
  
Nearby, two families were having a picnic with each other, the Kanbarra and Akaidra.  
  
(DON'T START ON SAYING I'VE SPELT TAKUYA'S SURNAME INCORRECTLY!! SOME WEBSITE I'VE BEEN TO SPELT IT THE SAME WAY I DO!! AND I FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE SPELLING IT THAT WAY!!)  
  
Yuriko Kanbarra and Yung "Yan" Akaidra turns to where they heard the sound. Their husbands noticed their spouses looking somewhere.  
  
"Yuri-chan, what's wrong?" Takeshi asked his wife, Yuriko.  
  
"Takeshi dear, I've heard a voice over there." Yuriko said, pointing to where she heard the sound with her left hand while holding her son, Shinya, in her other arm.  
  
"Me too, Charos." Yan said.  
  
"I'll go and investigate." Charos, Yan's husband, said, walking to where the sound comes from.  
  
==  
  
Charos walks through the bush and found three kids, two 3 year olds and a teenager, lying on the ground. He walks slowly towards them, then stop when the blue-grey hair teenager regains consciousness.  
  
"Arg, where are we?" The teenager asked.  
  
"In Jiyuugaoko Park." Charos answered.  
  
The teenager saw him, stands up quickly and moves protectively in front of the younger children.  
  
"Relax, I mean no harm." Charos said, softly, taking a step forward.  
  
==  
  
Renki looked at the human in suspicious, then he saw the sincerity in the human's eyes and relax his stand.  
  
The draconian turns to check on his friends. Both Ryuuen and Pyra will be all right, after a few hours.  
  
"So, what is your name?" A voice said suddenly, Renki turns around to see the human crouching down.  
  
"Ren." Renki replied, saying the first human name in his mind.  
  
That was time Pyra and Ryuuen regain consciousness.  
  
"Who or what am I lying on?" Ryuuen asked out loud in Japanese, one of humans' many languages.  
  
"On me, idiot!" Pyra exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry!" Ryuuen quickly get off Pyra and stands up to face Renki, but the former draconian prince saw his ex-bodyguard with a human.  
  
"Ren, who are the children?" The male human asked.  
  
'Ren?' Ryuuen thought, then realise his name doesn't sound like a human name. The young draconian said the first name in his mind. "My name is Takuya."  
  
Pyra seems to figure it out, since she said, "My name is Ruby."  
  
"Where are your parents, kids?" the human asked.  
  
"They died, including mine." Renki replied, and then asked, "Can you tell me your name?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Must've forgotten my manners, I'm Charos Akaidra." The human, Charos, replied. "May I ask you all this, do you three want to go to the orphanage?"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Do you want to be adopted?" Charos asked.  
  
They looked at each other, Charos seems kind and sincere, and he has this aura they sense from a fighter, maybe a martial artist.  
  
"My wife and I will promise to take care of one or two of you." Charos said.  
  
Renki, or Ren he is now called, step forward. "I want to be adopted with R- Takuya."  
  
"But I don't wanna be Takuya's sister, just friend!" Ruby exclaimed.  
  
"I'll talk with my wife and a friend of mine." Charos said, then added. "My friend's son, Shinya, would love to have an older sibling."  
  
==  
  
Charos lead the kids to the picnic area where his wife and the Kanbarra were waiting.  
  
He talked with them and they agreed to adopt the kids.  
  
(My Creativity Juice is rather low so I can't imagine the conversation.)  
  
The Akaidra adopted Ruby, who was happy with the arrangement and adjusted being living with a Chinese family.  
  
The Kanbarra adopted both Takuya and Ren. Ren's glad with the arrangement so he can look after Takuya, old habits die-hard. Takuya's happy that he have two brothers and isn't Ruby's sister. The young draconian thought of Ruby as a friend, not sibling, for now.  
  
The three dragons live peacefully in the human world, with normal human's problems and stuffs like that.  
  
But they didn't know what Fate have in store for them, in a matter of years.  
  
=============================================================  
  
**Woo, takes me a while to type it down because homework and school keeps me occupied.  
  
Takuya, Ruby and Ren settle down in the human world, but their problems have yet started. The next chapter is a couple years from this one. If you haven't figured it out, Takuya and Ruby will be a couple, or should I say Ryuuen and Pyra? Ren/Renki may or may not have a girlfriend; it's depends if I feel like it.  
  
As for the two pendants Ryuuen/Takuya have from his biological mother (well, in this story), well, sore wa himitsu desu! XD All I can say that its very important.  
  
Also, the other Chosen Children WILL appear in the next chapter, if ya all wondering.  
  
See ya till next time!  
  
=Pyra Akaidra=**


	2. The Past is back

**Pyra here! Along with Chapter 1 of Dragon Heritage! Arigato for reviewing!**

**In this chapter, its ten years since Takuya leave his home world to the human world, along with Ruby and Ren. And five years since Takuya and the other Digidestineds' adventure in the Digital World. So, Takuya and his friends are in high school, except for Ren, who is in college.**

**Now that's over, read on, readers! ROLL IT!!!!**

**(You guess it; a boulder is rolling after a random person)**

**============================================================**

**Chapter 1: **The Past is back. (I know, lousy name.)

**============================================================**

It's been ten years since Takuya, Ruby and Ren leave the Dragon Realm and went into the Human World, and five years since the adventure in the Digital World.

The former draconian prince was getting ready for the picnic; it's the Anniversary of Lucemon defeat. Takuya and his friends decide to have a picnic in the park to celebrate it.

The brunette teenager was wearing a red jacket over a yellow T-shirt with a dragon in front, cargo pants, white socks and red and yellow runners. Underneath his shirt is the dragon pendant with "FOR". Grabbing the bag with the food he was bringing to the picnic, Takuya called out to his mum.

"Mum! I'm going to the park with my friends."

"Okay! Be home before dark, Takuya!" Yuriko cried out, before her adopted son ran out the door.

Takuya run to the park and to the area where they hold the picnic. Right under a shady tree is the whole gang, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki.

"Hey, guys!" Takuya said, sitting down on the blanket Izumi bring.

"Hey, Takuya!" Kouji greeted the brunette.

The brunette sits down with his fellow human friends. They have a great picnic, though Takuya couldn't shook off the feeling something bad is coming.

But right now, he should enjoy his life as a human, until he's ready to tell his friends his true identity and specie. He was planning on telling after his 17th birthday, when his draconian features appear, even in his human form. Features like slitted eyes; sharpen nails, skin as hard as dragon scales, and so on.

=Somewhere far away from the city=

A portal opens in the middle of a forest and a group of several people walks out of it (unlike Ryuuen, Pyra and Renki in the previous chapter).

"I can't believe father arranged a marriage between me and the missing heir of the Dragyn Kingdom!" One of the complained, she was Karita Ameryu, heiress to the Ameryu Kingdom. She has long hazel brown with crystal blue eyes. (For some reason, she reminds me of one of my friend, Tiana.)

"We may not like arranged marriage, but your father is a Dragon King and you're the heir and you must..." Karita's bodyguard, Allun, a brunette elf with earth brown eyes, began. But Karita finishes his sentence.

"...Continued the royal bloodline and rule in my father's place, I know." Karita sighed.

Allun may not agree with the arranged marriage, but he'll do whatever it takes to protect the brunette princess, someone he cares for very much.

The princess turned to the other people in her group; these people will help her to find her future mate. She sighed mentally; she was hoping to be with a certain brunette elf next to her.

"You all must find a place for us to stay until we search for Ryuuen of Dragyn." Karita commanded. She secretly wishes to have a normal life. "We'll search for him after we find a place to stay."

The draconian princess hoped the missing prince agreed with her and married only the person they love, not for their kingdom or family.

=Takuya and co=

The certain former prince sneezed.

"Bless you." Kouichi commented.

Takuya wonders if someone was talking, or thinking about him, right now.

**============================================================**

**Looks like Takuya's past as a dragon prince is coming back to get him! Will he stay in the human world and continue to live normally? Or go back to the Dragon Realm and being forced to married a draconian princess he doesn't love?**

**Karita will be the kind of person who rather marries for love than royalty. And who knows? Her bodyguard, Allun, might have the courage to ask for her hand in marriage.**

**R&R! Ideas are welcome, so is criticism. But no pointless flames like "you suck" or "this is a piece of shit". If you don't like this kind of fanfic, then WHY ARE YOU READING IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?! You'll be wasting time flaming.**

**Also, you can request magical creatures to appear in Dragon Heritage in your review. Creatures like centaurs and phoenixes, maybe even mermen and fairies.**

**See ya next time! And thanks for the reviews! (Hands out pocky to all her reviewers)**

**=Pyra Akaidra=**


	3. New students and old friend

**Hi, everyone! Arigatou for reviewing, I feel so loved. Here's the next chapter of Dragon Heritage!**

**Phoenix fans, a phoenix is going to appear in this chapter. Along with other mythical creatures, read to find out what kind.**

**Disclaimer: Pyra don't own Digimon. She only owns this story, the plot, OCs, etc.**

**ROLL IT!! (You know the drills, a boulder rolling after some guy.)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: New students and old friends.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Karita was brushing her hair, getting ready for school. Though she was home-schooled and tutored, her father thought it'll be a great opportunity to be around humans. There's something about the humans that make them so unique, despite their short (compare to a dragon's) lifespan.

Walking out of her room, Karita looks around to see her companions and guards who come to the human world with her. They were staying in a nice house they rented until they found Ryuuen. The thought of the dragon prince made the princess frown mentally. The brunette need to talk to the Dragyn heir about their arranged marriage, who knows, he may help changed their fathers' decision.

"Are we all ready?" Karita asked; everyone nodded their answer. The brunette notice someone wasn't presented. 'So, Fushica already went off to the nearest college. She mentions something about sensing a familiar aura.'

Opening the door, Allun let Karita out first. They went off to the educating place they've been enrolled to, Shibuya High School.

-----

"Ah man, we're gonna be late!"

"It's not my fault you slept in!"

"Who said that you can wait for me, then?"

"Duh, I AM your closest friend."

The two students who was late for school was none other then Takuya and Ruby, formally Ryuuen and Pyra, two childhood friends for decade and nearly a half. Now, those who thought being a former prince, Takuya'll get to school on time. But living in the human world for a majority of his life tends to rubbed off on him.

Ruby checked her wristwatch for the time. "Taku-kun, we have three more minutes!"

"Ah man!" Takuya exclaimed, not even bother disguising his fangs with a simple illusion spell. Being a former prince of a kingdom full of magic, naturally he learns magic.

"C'mon!" They started a normal jogging pace for a dragon, yet quite fast for a human. Unknowingly, their pendants glow briefly from underneath their shirts.

-----

"Did you hear? A new student is being transfer here."

"Is it even possible to transfer between colleges?"

Ren heard a bit about the conversation, when he walked by a couple of his gossiping classmates. Transferring between colleges? The former bodyguard of Dragyn heir never heard of it before, transferring between elementary and high schools are okay, but colleges?

The grey-eye draconian walked over to a desk he always sits during this period. Sitting down and putting his books on the desk, Ren waited patiently for the professor to walked in and start the lesson. (What did they call the teachers in college? Professors or just teachers, can you tell me?)

Then, the students quickly went to their desk, just before the door opens and the professor walked in with a very familiar redhead woman.

Ren's eyes widen with recognition, it can't be her, can it? What business does she have here in the human world?

"Everyone, we're going to have a new student with us." The professor announced, causing the classroom filled with murmurs and whispers of confusion.

The redhead woman was very beautiful; her scarlet hair went just below her shoulder-blade and has two gold streaks in them. She was wearing a plain white tank top with a red vest jacket over them, jeans and white socks with red and white sneakers. Around her neck is a pendant of a golden phoenix with rubies for eyes, holding her left bangs was a hairpin with a phoenix on it to match her pendant.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Fushica Hino." The redhead said, introducing herself. She looked around the room until her blue eyes meet Ren's grey orbs.

'Fushica...' Ren thought, once their eyes met. 'What are you doing here? Has the king found out where Takuya is?'

-----

Takuya and Ruby managed to get to school on time just before the bell rang, saving them from detention.

They both ran to a classroom where they have algebra for their first period today. When they arrived, they quickly went to their desks just before the teacher comes in.

"Ohayo, class," The teacher, Ohta-sensei, greeted.

"Ohayo, Ohta-sensei," The class greeted back.

"We're going to have two new students with us." Ohta-sensei announced, making his students started whispering and murmuring. Turning to the door, the teacher said, "You may come in now."

The two new students walked in, at the very mere appearance of them makes Ruby to use all her self-control from shouting out an outburst. Takuya's eyes widen when he recognised one of the new students.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Karita Ameryu." One of the new students greeted, bowing politely. A majority of the males were staring at her, excluding Takuya, in their mind, Karita is VERY pretty. But most of them stop staring when the other new student gives them a death glare.

"Hello, my name is Allun Tauron." Allun introduced himself, earning dreamy looks from some of the girls.

The draconian princess looked around the room until her blue eyes met Takuya's reddish-brown. Without the former prince's notice, a certain European dragon was glaring at Karita.

'Karita, you better not thinking about going along with the stupid arranged marriage!' Three guesses who thought that.

'Karita, what are you doing here? Are you here to drags me back to the Dragon Realm for the marriage?'

"Ameryu, Tauron, you two may choose your seats."

Karita and Allun walks to their chosen desks. When Karita walked past Takuya, she whispered to the former prince that only he can hear it.

"We need to talk, Ryuuen, during lunch."

Giving his reply with a slightest nod, Karita went to her desk, right next to Ruby if I may add.

Ohta-sensei started his lesson, Takuya, like always, wished for period to end so he can see his other friends in the next class and also talked to the Ameryu heiress about the arranged marriage.

For now, he'll just have to wait.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So far, Karita, Allun and Fushica have been introduced, but that's not all. There's other mythical creature to come. Next time, the talk between Takuya and Karita, with Ruby and Allun along with them.**

**Also, phoenix fans, guess what kind of mythical creature is Fushica. Her accessories are a dead give-away, as well as her name for those who knew Japanese very well.**

**R&R, my loyal readers!**

**-Pyra Akaidra- **


End file.
